Hasta que quieras morir
by Gravitybitch
Summary: Todo era Weasley esto, Weasley lo otro, el pelo rojo de Weasley, que si en realidad las pestañas de Weasley no eran negras sino de un rojo muy oscuro, que si era imposible que tantas pecas cupieran en la cara de Weasley, Weasley y la madre que lo parió.


** ¡Hola! Llevaba muchísimo sin escribir nada de Harry Potter y lo echaba de menos, así que ha salido esta…cosa xD No sé, no busquéis mucho sentido porque la escribía a las dos de la madrugada, y a esas horas nunca sale nada bueno.**  
><strong>Es el primer slash de Harry Potter que escribo así que espero no haber hecho un desastre.<strong>  
><strong>Por cierto, soy un poco burra escribiendo y pongo palabras que son más de España, así que si hay algo que no entendáis no dudéis en preguntar.<strong>

**Enjoy-**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE QUIERAS MORIR.<strong>

Había pasado, vaya que si había pasado. No había sido un mal chiste, o una pesadilla, había pasado de verdad.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro que necesita para hacer la redacción de Historia de la magia. La señora Pince le había advertido que sólo quedaba uno, así que estaba empezando a desesperarse, si no lo encontraba significaba que lo había encontrado alguien antes que él y tendría que esperar a que lo devolviera para poder hacer su trabajo.

Después de varios minutos buscando lo encontró, se le abrió el cielo como si fueran una bendición de Merlín y alzó la mano para cogerlo de la estantería y lo cogió. Había algo raro, una mano ajena agarrando _su_ libro. Draco siguió la mano con la mirada para ver a su dueño. Le rechinaron los dientes cuando vio que se trataba de la comadreja.

-Suelta – dijo con total desprecio, como si le hablara a un perro – ya

-Yo lo he visto antes – exclamó Weasley, sujetando con más fuerza el libro.

-Y una mierda - ¿Y su varita, dónde estaba? Le lanzaría un hechizo y se libraría de él – Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi libro.

-¡Eh! No es tuyo – estirando del libro con tanta fuerza que casi logra quitárselo de las manos a Draco.

Entonces él también tiró, y después el pelirrojo. Draco bufó, estaba harto de jugar al tira y afloja con ese apestado. En serio ¿Dónde demonios había metido la varita?

-Creo que me estoy mareando del asco que me da tener la mano en el mismo sitio que tú.

Weasley se puso rojo de ira, articuló algo que sonó como un "idiota" y volvió a tirar. Draco respondió tirando del libro de nuevo con más fuerzas, llevándose hacia él, además del libro, al pelirrojo, que chocó contra él. Forcejeó para intentar quitárselo de encima, tenerle tan cerca le provocaba arcadas. Ron también forcejeó, confundido, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba. Entre tanto movimiento, sus pies se liaron y cayeron al suelo. Como si fueran niños de dos años sin equilibrio. Draco quedó debajo, aplastado por el cuerpo del otro.

Empezó a retorcerse para salir de allí, pero la comadreja era más alto, y por lo tanto más grande, que él, lo que lo hacía imposible. Le iba a dar algo, iba a vomitar.

-Quieres estarte quieto de una vez – Weasley colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, se había incorporado un poco y lo mirada desde unos centímetro. Estaba totalmente colorado.

Draco notó una presión en el estómago y se quiso morir. No, quería matar a la comadreja y después morirse. Se estaba infectando, después de aquello iba a necesitar como mil millones de baños para quitarse la esencia Weasel de encima.

-Quítate ¿Por qué no te quitas? – se removió de nuevo, porque se estaba mareando de ver tantas pecas sobre él.

-Si no paras de moverte no puedo – su voz sonó algo temerosa, como si temiera que Malfoy le lanzara un maleficio de un momento a otro. De hecho, si supiera donde estaba su jodida varita lo habría hecho mucho antes de haber acabado así. Draco dejó de moverse y mantuvo la respiración mientras el otro se apartaba lentamente. Y entonces, al ponerse de pie por completo, le rozó el muslo con la mano. No fue nada, un segundo, un leve tacto, pero que le hizo soltar todo el aire que se estaba aguantando en los pulmones y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas para salir de aquí? –se apresuró en decirle. Weasley lo miró un instante, como sopesando decirle algo pero finalmente se fue. Él muy hijo de perra se llevó el libro, detalle que no se le escapó a Draco.

Se alegró de haberse quedado sólo y de que no hubiese nadie más por allí, porque se había empalmado como un crío de doce años.

Durante los días siguientes había estado de mal humor, con todo el mundo, porque joder, era un jodido Malfoy y se había puesto duro por culpa de la comadreja. Lo atribuyó a que tenía necesidades. Necesidades que últimamente no habían sido cubiertas como era debido, por eso reaccionaba a la mínima. Hasta con el simple roce de los pantalones.

Siguió con su rutina en el colegio, se tiraba a Pansy y se metía con los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Pero ya ni siquiera se metía con Potter o la sangre sucia, porque siempre llevaban pegado al culo a la comadreja. Y no le gustaba, porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo de la biblioteca, y entonces tenía que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño más cercano a hacerse una paja. Y después se follaba a Pansy. Y luego se metía con algún crío. Y luego se encontraba de nuevo con Weasley en algún pasillo y tenía que salir corriendo de allí de nuevo.

No tenía nada que ver con que Weasley tuviese los ojos más azules del mundo, ni de que sus manos fueran enormes, ni de que su pelo rojo cayese desordenadamente por su frente tapándole un ojo. No tenía nada que ver.

Pero las cosas no cambiaban, se iba a despellejar la polla como siguiera haciéndose pajas cada vez que se acordaba de lo ocurrido. Todo era Weasley esto, Weasley lo otro, el pelo rojo de Weasley, que si en realidad las pestañas de Weasley no eran negras sino de un rojo muy oscuro, que si era imposible que tantas pecas cupieran en la cara de Weasley, que si a Weasley le queda bien el traje de quidditch, Weasley y la madre que lo parió.

Por eso ahora corría como un loco en pijama por los pasillos del colegio y subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño de los prefectos estaba fatigado y casi no podía respirar.

Sabía que se bañaba todas las noches allí, que siempre se le hacía tarde y se quedaba el último. No lo sabía porque le espiase ni nada, es que lo había visto salir un par de veces ya está.

Iba a entrar ahí y le iba a decir que…que…¿qué más daba? Entraría y le mandaría a la mierda.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y todo el vapor le dio en la cara. No veía nada, aquél inútil debía de haber abierto todos los grifos de agua caliente y había convertido aquel sitio en un infierno. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, y entonces lo vio: una cabeza naranja asomando por el borde de la bañera.

Draco entró, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

-Tú – gritó en dirección al pelirrojo, este se giró y le miró, reparando en él por primera vez desde que había llegado, y se puso de pie de golpe. A Draco casi le da un infarto, el agua corría por su cuerpo y el pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara.

Weasley salió de la bañera y se rodeó la cintura con la toalla desesperadamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecto – respondió como si nada, acercándose a él.

-Hostias, ya…pero joder – estaba nervioso y se le notaba a kilómetros. Se había puesto colorado. Jodida y adorablemente colorado.

No lo puedo evitar. Draco recorrió los últimos pasos que los separaban y lo agarró con fuerza con la cintura. La cara de la comadreja no tenía precio. Estaba totalmente escandalizado.

El pelirrojo soltó toalla para agarrarle de los brazos, para intentar apartarlo. No debió hacerlo, la toalla se desató y resbaló, quedando colgada entre ellos. La cara de horror que puso era jodidamente divertida.

Intentó apartarse pero Draco lo evitó diciendo:

-La toalla se sujeta entre nosotros, muévete y desaparece.

Y entonces lo notó, estaba tan duro como él. Sonrió lentamente de lado.

-¿De qué vas, Malfoy? - su voz sonó apagada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Draco colocó la mano en su entrepierna, deleitándose por el gemido que el otro intentó reprimir, sin éxito.

-Estás empalmado – dijo, como si no fuera evidente – y yo también.

-Joder, Malf…-no le dejó terminar porque le besó, le pasó la lengua por los labios y le mordió. Weasley lo apartó de un empujón, dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces? – exclamó indignado mientras se tapaba la evidencia, que había quedado al descubierto.

Draco volvió a acercarse a él. Esta vez no obtuvo resistencia.

-Voy…- abrió la boca sobre su cuello. Lamió. Se separó - …a follarte…-Su cuello otra vez. Mordió. Volvió a apartarse y lo miró a los ojos- …hasta que te quieras morir.

Weasley dijo algo que no escuchó porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando una gota de agua que caía desde su cuello hasta el pecho.

Volvió a besarle y ¡oh, sí! Dios existía porque el pelirrojo abrió la boca y empezó a responderle. Sus pantalones casi estallan al notar su lengua, su maldita lengua cálida y caliente. Y cuando gimió sobre su boca directamente murió.

Porque en ese momento tenía a Weasley, a Weasley y sus ojos azules, a Weasley y a sus mil millones de pecas, entre sus brazos y pegado a sus boca, y no importaba que él fuera un Malfoy orgulloso de su sangre limpia y que el pelirrojo fueran un traidor a la sangre y mejor amigo de Potter.

No importaba porque en ese momento eran ellos dos. Hasta que quisieran morir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Debo dejar de escribir por el bien de la humanidad? ¿Os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito?<strong>

**Agradecería mucho que me dejárais un comentario con vuestra impresión, que quiero saber que tal me ha ido con mi primer slash**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
